Jacob's Happy Ending
by Summerlove99
Summary: This story is if Bella thought about choosing Jacob more but don't worry I'll still have Edward & Bella moments lol
1. Chapter 1

Jacob. Him crushed. I couldn't get that last picture of him out of my head. I will see his smile again. That note broke my heart. He's hurting and I'm doing nothing to stop it. I'm a horrible person. "Bella what are you thinking? I hate when you keep so quite." Edward whispers during class. I snap out of my thoughts and look at Edward, my boy friend. That doesn't sound right anymore. "Nothing really. I'm just listening to the lecture." Edward looks at me with distrust but lets it go. I go back to my thoughts. Why do I have to give up Jacob for him? Jacob is amazing. He's funny, smart, a great friend… His eyes are warm just like his body. And OH his body… his muscles so big, his wide shoulders, his perfect tanned skin, his sparkling white teeth… WAIT! What am I saying? He's my best friend… or is he? Is he more then that? "Bella! Your heart is beating really quickly." Edwards says holding his ice cold hand to my heart. "I'm fine." I whisper looking down. He lifts my chin up and I look in to his golden eyes. "What aren't you telling me?" "Nothing." He looks at me eyes full of worry and I look away. RING goes the school bell and I run out the door. I know it's no use, but I run anyway. If I can stay in populated areas he can't pop up right? Wrong. I feel a cold hand on my shoulder and I turn around. "Okay what's wrong with you?" Edward says angrily. "Nothing! Now let me go!" I yell and push him away with all my strength not that it helps but he gets the message and lets go. "I need to clear my head. I'll see you later." I say and jog to my truck. I don't look back. I can't see his face right now. I need to see Jake and clear this all up. I go as fast as my truck can take me to the familiar streets of La push. When I reach Jacob's house no one's there. Not even Billy. I should check the Clearwater's house. Soon as I turn the key I hear someone yell "Bella! Wait!" I turn my truck off and look out my window. It's Seth, Seth Clearwater. Wow. He looks like Jacob did before he turned into a werewolf. Is that Seth's fate too? Poor Seth. Oh wait he's trying to tell me something. "Are you looking for Jake?" "Um yeah do you know where he is?" "Yeah wait just a second I'll be right back" Seth says and runs into the woods. A few minutes later he comes back with Jacob, sweet, sweet Jacob. He doesn't look so sweet right now though. His hands are balled into fists and his face is a mask of a stranger. It reminds me of how Sam uses a mask to stay calm. It bugs me. He's not my Jacob when he's like this. But that was before he saw me. When he spotted me his eyes lit up and the smile I'd been waiting for was on his face. "Bella!" He shouted and ran to me. I ran to him and he picked me up in a big bear hug. "I missed you Jake" I breathed into his neck. "I missed you too Bells. I missed you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Tell me what you think,

Summer

"What are you doing here?" he asked after we had finally let go of eachother. "I needed to see you Jake. It's really been too long." I say still breathless from all my adrenaline running through my veins. He smiled the his beautiful smile. His teeth shining white against his russet skin. That smile soon turned into the mask I had come to know, when we both heard a wolf howl. He turned towards the woods and back at me. His eyes full of worry looked into mine. "What's wrong Jake?" He didn't answer he picked me up and started to run. He ran not to the woods but to Forks. I knew something was up. Jake never came near the Cullens unless it was an emergency. He ran all the way to the High School and his arms tightened around me. What was going on? Who had howled in the woods? Why were they howling? Something has happened but what? "Edward!" Jacob yelled. Edward was there in a flash. With the same worry on his face that was in Jacob's eyes. "She's here!" he snarled looking straight at Jacob. That's when it hit me. SHE, as in Victoria. I cringed at her name. And Jacob's arms tightened. "Victoria is here." I said out loud. Not wanting it to be true. Of course it was though. She would never stop until either I was dead or she was. Edward looked straight into my eyes and said the one word I didn't want to here, "Yes." I started to hyperventilate and Jake and Edward started arguing. "This is why she shouldn't be around wolves! You mutts can't keep her safe!" Edward yelled. "We can protect her just as well as you can! She can't get through us that's why she's been safe with you all this time! I bet you haven't even thought about all the stuff we're doing to keep you're precious Coven from having to lift any of your cold dead fingers!" Jacob yelled back. That's when Edward froze. His eyes were full of hurt. "You've been protecting her more then I have for so long Jacob, and I've never said how much I appreciate what you have done. Thank You." "I didn't do it for you." Jake said coldly. "I know but I still am very grateful." Edward said softly. "What are we going to do to keep Bella safe?" Jake asked changing the subject. "Well… we only have about a week or so until graduation then we can keep her at our house to keep her safe, but until then I'll keep watch at her house." Edward said turning into his protective mode again. He tried to take me out of Jacob's arms but Jake arms tightened around me and he flinched, but finally sighed and gave me to Edward. "Call me Bells when you need to talk." Jake said, his face that mask again that I hated. Then he ran without looking back. I looked up at Edward and tightened my arms around him. "What are we going to do?" I asked, and I wasn't just talking about Victoria.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward took me back to my house and I went inside. Graduation was only a week away! Where has my time gone? I'm going to be a vampire after… How am I going to say good- bye to Charlie, René, and most importantly… Jacob? I needed more time! Time to figure all of this out. Could I risk all of my family for Edward? Could I put them through that much… pain. I gulped. Though I had seen Jacob, that horrible memory of him crushed still kept playing in my head. Like an alarm clock every 10 minutes… JACOB! JACOB! JACOB! I need to make him happy again! I walked into my room and there he was…my Edward, as perfect as ever. He looked like he was deep in thought. Then I remembered the real problem that was at hand. Victoria. I felt my body start to shake. Edward glided over to me and took me in his arms. I noticed that after we came back from Italy he comes near me more. I liked that. Maybe then I could get my way with a few things. That made me smile even though Victoria could be outside my house right now.

That started a flood of tears. She could hurt me, but not Edward, not Charlie, and not Jacob! I could never live without them, any of them. How could I leave my dad, Jacob, my mom, and everyone I loved and never see them again. How can I? "Bella, don't cry. You'll be fine. I will never let her touch you!" Edward said with gritted teeth. I could tell he was thinking about James, Voltori, and probably the wolves. That made my teeth grit and I got too mad for my own good. I mean, he's only trying to protect me, right? Or was he jealous of mine and Jake's friendship. Of course not! What was I thinking? I need some sleep. "I'm fine." I said with a sniff. "I just need some rest." I say and close my eyes. He starts humming my lullaby and it calms me.

The next day on our way to school we were silent. Since my father had ungrounded me Edward and I could come and go whenever. I hadn't said anything since I had gone to sleep last night and I was driving Edward crazy. "Bella, are you ok? Speak to me please." He begged. I looked at him, his perfect face full of worry. I realized then that his eyes were black. He needed to go hunting, but he wouldn't leave my side. "You need to go hunting." I whisper. He frowns, "I'm fine. I'm not leaving you." I take a deep breath and say the words that I know would start a big argument, "I could stay with Jake…" His eyes looked midnight black and his nostrils blew out. For a second he looked like a… vampire. I shivered. "No!" He said coldly. "He can take care of me Edward! He won't hurt me!" I yell. I know this is ridiculous, and I don't know why I'm acting this way, but I just exploded. "He would do just as a good job as you!" I yell, but then as soon as I didn I covered my mouth. Oh no. I could see I hurt him. "Okay." He said, then took a total U-turn and sped to the border. He took out a cell phone and handed it to me. "Call Jacob and then keep the phone, it will make me less nervous." I took the phone and decided not to fight with him anymore. It would only hurt us both. I dialed Jake's number and waited for him to pick up. "Hello?" Jacob's husky voice said sleepily. "Jake! Edward is going… out. Can I crash with you?" I said a little too excitedly. "Of course! Meet you at the border!" He said excitedly and hung up. I smiled. This is going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

I really needed to slow down, but I was too excited to stop. I was just a few short minutes away from seeing Jacob. I couldn't stop smiling. I should have felt awful for what I said to Edward, but I was so excited to see Jake I couldn't feel anything but happiness at this moment.

When he finally came into view my smile grew wider. I love how all the wolf boys go around shirtless. His abs were just… perfection was the only word for them. It was like God took extra time on this hunk of a man and carved is muscles one by one. EDWARD! You are with Edward. Jake is your best friend… nothing more… I love Edward more… right? I was starting to question my feelings. This was not good.

"Bells! I'm so glad you could come!" Jacob said grabbing me in his signature bear hug. I laughed, "I missed you too Jake." More then you'll ever know… I added in my head. Dang it! Keep it together girl! "Let's go. We could go take a walk on the beach." Jake suggested. I smiled taking his hand, "I'd love that!"

Walking hand in hand with Jake was like know other thing I ever did. It was so peaceful here. I felt like anything was possible here and that I was safe. No one could hurt me here .We walked down the beach and went to "our tree" as I liked to call it. We always ended up this tree when we came to first beach. Jake sat down and sat beside him and snuggled up beside him and sighed when he wrapped his arms around me. He was so warm. I was never cold around Jacob. "Bells… what changed your mind? I thought you would already be…one of them by now." He clenched at the last part. "Not til after graduation. We're waiting… for ummm… Charlie's sake…" I stuttered. He looked at me and our eyes locked. I felt like his eyes seemed as though they could look right through my soul. Though chocolate pools were so warm, just like the rest of him. I didn't realize what was happening until too late. Jacob's lips were connected to mine. They were not careful and cold like Edwards lips. He didn't have to be careful with me. His lips were just as warm if not warmer then the rest of his body and that is what made me loose my head, my thoughts, my sanity. Before I could stop, I was kissing him back. Kissing like I had never kissed before. He explored my mouth as I did with his. I couldn't stop. I couldn't find it in me to stop. He pulled me tighter and my hands found their way into his hair pulling him as close as humanly possible. EDWARD! That's when my brain started to kick back in. Edward! I'm in love with Edward. This isn't right. I can't do this with Jake. I started to push him away and when he let go I could see confusion in his eyes, and was that…hope? Oh no. Now I've done it. I don't want to crush him! "Jake we can't do this! I'm with Edward! I LOVE Edward!" "You love me too Bells." He stated simply. I was speechless.

**Wow…I haven't written in a while. Sorry guys! I know it's short, but I'll try to make the next one longer. Hope you liked this chapter! Tell me what you think, review!**

**~Summer**


End file.
